The Last Night Of A Dark World
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: Unchanged Future: Bianca lays next to Chris in bed the night before he is to go to the past. With teary eyes, she says goodbye to the only love she's ever known. Fear, pain, loss. It's all part of their daily life. But somehow, Chris succeeding in this mission may be even worse. Mostly drabble. Chris/Bianca


** Hey guys!**

**This is my first Charmed fic, but I was rewatching it on Netflix and fell in love with the dark beauty and the tragedy of Bianca and Chris's relationship.**

**It's a different style than I normally write, but it fit for this story.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Chris.

You're sleeping.

Peacefully, for once, and I'm glad.

You need more sleep.

You also need to eat more, but I know by now that telling you this will only lead to an argument.

You are, after all a Halliwell, a martyr to the end.

You see it as your duty to save the world. But as I lay here, next to you in the dark, I know that it is my duty to protect you.

It's why I know that you have to go back. Why you have to change all of this.

Each day you spend here, doing the things you do, is another day that he gets closer to finding you.

And he wants you Chris, more than anything.

Though I suppose it makes sense, in a twisted way.

Next to him, you are the most powerful being that has ever existed.

He knows that with you at his side, he'd really be unstoppable.

But he also knows that you would never join him.

He hates that he can't force you to submit, like so many others.

You're too powerful.

* * *

I reach over, brushing a strand of hair from your face.

It's getting long again, but, as you pointed out, the world is in chaos.

Who has time for a haircut?

You get annoyed anytime something so trivial is mentioned.

The others learned not to press you on it, seeing as your temper rivals your mother's these days.

Some among the Resistance fear it.

They believe your anger may one day consume you.

Just as Wyatt's had consumed him.

It is the only time that your resemblance to him is noticeable.

* * *

I, however, know better.

You are our leader, and the greatest source of good magic left in the world.

Your anger isn't hindering, it motivates you.

With every life that ends by Wyatt's hand, with every broken family, fallen innocent, you become more determined.

The pain, the lost, it gives you the strength to get through yet another day.

But there is also the fact that no one knows as well as I, what effect that has had on you.

You are so strong, Chris.

Hard, resilient, precise.

Everything a leader should be, in a war such as this.

You form the plans, hold us together, and make the hard choices.

You're always restless, moving through each failed strategy to the next.

And it's killing you.

* * *

I'm watching you, every day.

Your bones show through your skin now, and the circles under your eyes have become permanent.

No one else seems to have noticed but then, they don't see you like I do.

They don't know how much you are truly sacrificing for them.

But I do.

* * *

Your whimpering now, muttering out a blur of words in your sleep.

I sigh.

And soon the thrashing will start.

Just like every other night.

It doesn't matter that you work yourself sick.

It doesn't matter that you risk your life every day, to save any innocent we come across.

It doesn't matter that, thanks to you, we can all sleep safely in warm beds, with our protected headquarters.

Because it's still not enough for you. Every night you're plagued with fear...with doubt .

What could we have done different?

How could we have saved them?

Each innocent lost, each plan that fails...it eats away at you.

And I fear that one day, there will be nothing left.

* * *

And that's why I helped you form this plan.

You'll go back to save your brother, and in doing so, will save yourself.

Besides, I remember a little of the world before Wyatt's reign.

There were actually sunny days and traces of happiness to be found.

It's a world that you deserve to see again.

So I talked down every worry you had.

I assured you, time after time, that it was a good idea and that you could pull it off.

Change the past, and you change the future.

* * *

You are nearly shouting now, as you twist beside me.

The bed is shaking, but I know better than to wake you.

Your telekinesis is strong, and I still bare the ghost of a bruise, where you threw me across the room last time.

So it's best to just wait this out, hoping you will pull out of it.

You have before, and managed to settle back to quiet dreams, but not often.

Sometimes you wake up, drenched in sweat, other times your power turns the room upside down before you wake.

It all depends on the nightmare of the night.

* * *

I reach over, carefully rubbing your arm as you begin to whimper again.

You sound so pained, and it's the only time you ever show true emotion, other than rage, of course.

As I do my best to comfort you, my attention is caught by the ring on my left finger.

I have no idea where you got it, and I didn't think to ask.

I don't even really care, because you proposed to me, and for a brief moment, you smiled.

* * *

Years ago, I never would have believed it was possible.

That somehow fate would align in this way, where a Halliwell would fall for a Phoenix.

You were good.

And I was Wyatt, the Witch King's, number one assassin.

But you saved me.

You gave me out, and the showed me a different way to live.

Of course, I thought you were crazy, challenging Wyatt.

But I quickly came to understand.

My life suddenly had purpose, and I had unintentionally chosen my side.

Falling in love with you, however, was no choice at all.

* * *

Still, an actual proposal shocked me.

You don't have time to trim your hair, but somehow we were going to manage a wedding?

I was confused for a moment.

But as you smile at me, I got it.

It wasn't about the wedding, or about actually getting married.

It was about you knowing what was about to happen, going into the past, and needing the security of believing that I would still be here, waiting for you, fighting for everything we had hoped for.

And even knowing that I'll probably never get the chance to take the Halliwell name, I said yes.

Maybe because I needed some security of my own.

Needed to believe that you would come back to me, somehow.

Even if it's a false hope.

* * *

You see Chris, I've realized something.

Something that I pray you never will.

Something that I've painfully come to accept.

* * *

I'm going to lose you.

I have to let you go, to save you.

* * *

Because our plan really is a good one, and I had faith in you.

I know that you will succeed in this mission.

You will go to the past, and you will stop Wyatt from turning evil.

You'll save us all.

* * *

And you haven't thought past that point.

But baby, I have.

* * *

Do you remember when we met?

It was just another mission for me, following the orders Wyatt gave me.

I hunted you down, planned on dragging you back to him.

But you were so different than what I'd expected from Lord Wyatt's little brother.

Where he was all force and power, you were smart, calculative.

You overpowered me, and I was certain I would die.

But you spared me, then spent days convincing me that there was another way to live.

It took weeks for me to believe you.

* * *

When you succeed in the past, when you keep Wyatt "good", history will be altered.

Lives will be saved, your family's included.

It'll be everything you need to be happy, and I want that for you, more than anything else.

I want you to smile that beautiful smile everyday.

I want you to have your parents, your aunts, and cousins, all alive again. I want you to have your brother back.

But a small, selfish part of me is praying that you will fail, despite everything that's happened.

* * *

Because if Wyatt never turns evil, he never sends me after you, and we will never meet.

My mother taught me well, after all, and in a different life, I'll know enough to stay off the Charmed Ones radar.

You'll never have a reason to come after me.

And I'd never come to you.

Our relationship, our love, it won't exist, if you pull this off.

* * *

But it's too selfish of me, too wrong, not to let you go through with it.

You have to do this Chris, you have to save the world.

Even if that means I lose you.

* * *

I wipe a tear away, as you finally jump awake, gasping for air.

Your eyes are wide and frantic.

"Bianca?" you exhale, seeing me next to you.

I offer a sad smile, and you reach for me.

Despite your obvious lack of energy, your hold is firm, as you squeeze my body against your own.

"Another nightmare?" I asked, even though I already know the answer.

Your nod confirms that.

My brows crease, "What happened in this one?"

Your eyes are nervous, so I know it's bad.

"He killed you."

You say it calmly, but I can still see the fear in your eyes, and your heart is still pounding.

I kiss the skin of your chest, "I'm fine, baby. I'm right here."

I say this as reassurance, but we both know better.

You curse.

"How am I supposed to leave you tomorrow?"

I swallow, also wondering how I'm going to let you walk away.

But I know it has to be done.

And I have to be strong for you.

I meet your eyes.

"I can take care of myself, Chris, you know that. And I have all of the Resistance behind me."

But somehow I know that we will fall apart without you.

"You're good, Bianca, but he's better. His power is unparalleled. Even I can't defeat him," you warn.

* * *

You are talking yourself out of the plan, I can tell.

But I can't let you do that.

Because you deserve better than this world.

* * *

Slowly, I coax us back, so we are laying on the pillows, your arms still around me.

I grab your hand, and bring it to rest on my stomach.

You swallow and our gazes meet.

"You have to go back," I whisper, "You can stop our baby from being born in an evil world."

My voice is thick as I stare into your green eyes.

But it works.

You nod, looking guilty.

"We'll be fine," I assure you , my hand sliding up to your cheek, "You're going to save us."

You smile, just a little, at my words.

You know that I believe in you.

* * *

One of your fingers run under my eyes, and I realize that I'm crying.

You are the only family I've ever known.

The love of my life, and the father of my unborn child.

The world has gone to hell, but in this moment, with you holding me this way, I have everything.

* * *

And tomorrow, I'll help destroy it, in hopes of a better future for you, and good magic.

* * *

"I love you," you say clearly, "And I promise, I'll make it back to you. To both of you."

I smile, say that I know you will.

I tell you that I love you too.

Your arms hold me even closer, and the night is silent once more.

* * *

You are at peace, reassured, and I'm left cradling my stomach, tears in my eyes, praying that morning will never come.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
